Sam's kinks
by LuciferGabrielLover
Summary: Sam really is a kinky SOB...Something Gabriel knows well. Warnings inside. Rated M for a reason


**Hello people. **

**How have you people been enjoying Fall? **

**Almost Halloween... Can't wait. :D! **

**So, anyway... I wrote this story because someone asked for A Sabriel (Or Samifer) story with costumes... I think I failed on that part, but oh well...**

**I tried to work some Gabe-ness into the story... So it's a bit funnier than most of my other porn.**

**Enjoy? **

* * *

**WARNINGS: Dirty talk (?), mentions of older Gabriel/Kali (Gah, I hate that pairing so much...), Leashes and Collars, Costumes, Top!Dom!Gabriel... I think that's it? Not sure if this counts, but also a bit of humor. **

* * *

Sam was a kinky son of a bitch.

Like, really kinky.

He enjoyed all of the kinks most people would cringe and advert their eyes away at the sight of someone doing something _so _sinful.

No, I'm not joking, (For once) he was into some really kinky shit.

Even more so than me, or anyone else I had ever met in my entire existence.

I mean, Kali was pretty bad but you should _see _the type of stuff the moose gets onto after the lights go out...

Or stay on, honestly, I don't understand how Sammy would want to not be able to see the gorgeous, magnificent creature that is moi.

Well, another thing about little Sammy is that he also likes to _indulge _in his kinks.

For all of you are confused and asking 'But Gabriel, how does a human like him get you, an awesome almighty Archangel to do anything?' I mean that he basically begs me until I finally agree to do whatever it is he wants, doesn't take much begging though.

What?

Can you blame me?

Have you _seen _those puppy-dog-eyes?

I mean seriously, when he does them you can almost hear the world go 'Aww'...

... So that's how we got here, me dressed in a stupid to-tight school boy uniform... It was practically hell for my dick, straining to be freed and yet unable to spring out of it's cage.

It was like a bad porno, I was bent over one of their (I think it was Dean's? He's gonna be pissed.) motel room beds, Sam somewhere behind me wearing absolutely nothing.

"Have you been a bad boy, Gabe? Need me to punish you?" I rolled my eyes but with my teeth clenched, played my part for the time being.

I heard Sam groan somewhere behind me as I felt his unclothed dick grind against the curve of my ass, it made the sensitive skin there tingle with excitement but was he forgetting who tops in this relationship?

"Sammy, as much as I'm enjoying this, can we get to the good stuff?"

... What?

I never said I was patient...

"What did you have in mind?" Sam bent down and whispered into my ear, his low rumble of a voice sending off shivers down my spine.

"Well, I dunno... Oh, how about we fix this situation?" I smiled wickedly and snapped my fingers, changing the positions, for one, I was free of that fucking uniform that my dick didn't seem to like being trapped in, and second of all, Sam was now on his knees below me, a leather collar tight around his neck and a leash to match, the leash wrapped tight around in my hand.

Sam raised his eyebrows in question at the change of position, a small chuckle making its way out of his throat.

Oh, smug are we?

Let's change that...

I pulled a bit on the leash causing him to yelp a bit in surprise.

"Put that perfect mouth of yours to good use, Sammy." I smirked and Sam rolled his eyes but did as he was told, licking the head of my throbbing cock, sending little shivers of pleasure down my spine.

Smart boy.

Does what his master tells him to do.

My smirk fell from my face as I moaned a little at the contact, Sam's tongue was so addicting, I couldn't tell you how many hours Sam had spent on his knees, taking me into his mouth and sucking me off until I came on his pretty little face.

I opened my eyes, not even realizing I had closed them and watched as Sam leaned forward a bit more and took the head of my dick in his mouth.

"Such a tease..." I muttered, glaring at Sam and pulling on the leash as a hint to take more.

Sam instantly complied and sunk down further but making _very _good use of his tongue along the way, moving it around in his mouth as he continued to go down further, finally taking the last few inches of my cock into his mouth, part of me was down my throat which, by the way, feels _wonderful. _

"There's a good moose..." I tried to chuckle but Sam took that moment to swallow around me, the mucles in his throat massaging my swollen cock, I let out a little groan in surprise and tightned my hold on the leash again.

* * *

**... I am so sorry... I originally planned on making it more porny and a hell of a lot longer... But...**

**I hope SetoJouFan (The person who 'prompted' this story.) can still enjoy it though? **

**So, I'm gonna go find another prompt to write.. I started on a few others but I just have been beating myself up for not finishing this- so here we are.**

**... Also, closing all prompting until I finish all the ones I have been prompting.**

** On another note... I have just recently discover Spnkink_meme... Google it- it's on livejournal... Gah I love it...**

**So much porn :D! **

**...**

**Okay, Enough about my pervy ways.**

**Goodbye. **


End file.
